


bees do bumble

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Bees, Castiel is adorable, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Drabble, Pre-Canon, happy angel cas, little bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a little drabble to bring good luck into the new year <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	bees do bumble

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble to bring good luck into the new year <3

it was a warm day, sun shining beautifully over the grass and the trees. castiel loved the sun. he loved the way it warmed his skin and the way it made the whole earth alive. critters and plants bloomed and scampered about with joyous chirps and the most beautiful of flowers. days like these made castiel adore the earth and all life that it harbored so generously, so pure in its giving. 

as the angel stood, feet bare in the soft grass, a little buzzing sound met his ears, and he smiled bigger than before. it was a bee...a bumblebee!

castiel adored bumblebees. he adored their colors and their buzzing noises and their gentle way. he adored how they settled on his fingers and how they danced through his hair. 

castiel adored bumblebees; castiel adored life. 


End file.
